fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Millenium Dragon
The Millenium Dragon is an in-progress American Dragon: Jake Long fanfiction published in Fanfiction.Net by author Sora W.T.K. Begun on January 29, 2006. Premise A young boy just moved to New York. His name is Yahto and he's just trying to fit in. During the course of a few days he'll learn a terrible yet magnificent power dwelling inside himself that if conquered could bring a power back to its former glory, or destroy the whole magical world. Reception The first chapter has gotten a healthy amount of reviews, all of them positive mentioning their curiosity of the direction the story would take. Unfortunately as the story continued on the amount of reviews dropped. The latest chapter has gotten no feedback as of yet. Nevertheless, the story's reviews are positive. Cast of Characters *'Jake Long' - The American Dragon and protector of the NYC's magical realm. Lately he's been struggling with increased activity from the Huntsclan. *'Lao Shi' - Jake's grandfather and mentor. He keeps Jake in check about his American Dragon duties and helps him whenever he needs it. *'Fu Dog' - The 600-year-old talking Shar Pei. He knows a lot about the magical realm, especially about the Millenium Dragon. *'Trixie Carter' - One of Jake's best friends. She's depending on Jake to show up in the skating competition on Saturday despite the heavy duty he's been having lately. *'Spud' - Jake's other best friend. He tries to cheer Jake up from the stress of his work as the American Dragon, but not much he can do about it. *'Rose' - Jake's love interest. She leaks information about the Huntsclan to Jake whenever she can. She's as concerned as Jake is about what they're searching for lately. *'The Huntsman' - The leader of the Huntsclan. He's bent on capturing whatever left behind a golden scale, knowing of the power it possesses. *'Yahto' - The new boy on the block. He's unaware of the power he possesses. Constant dreams about it plagues him every night. *'Akuba' - A mysterious black dragon that has shown itself to Yahto, claiming he'll help. The dragon is a master of magic and king of games, often testing someone's words and spirit through high-staked games. Author's Decision On July 31, 2007, the author has stated the story will end sooner than expected, stating he has lost interest on the story. He has announced to wrap the story up in a long chapter or two. However, on August 10, 2007, the author has expressed his interest on the story has come back to him and will continue the story as normal. The author still shows interest in continuing Yahto's story after The Millenium Dragon as concluded. Quotes *"...I’m having my butt kicked all over the place with how determined they are on whatever they’re doing." - Jake Long *"Silence! No more excuses! Find the dragon and bring him to me at all costs! Dead or alive!" - The Huntsman *"You better get out of here, kid! These punks are really dangerous! So get off your butt and move it!" - Jake Long *"A dream with that dragon again…First yesterday in school with a daydream now this…" - Yahto *"Museums are overrated. What bigger help other than a 600-year-old dog can a museum be?" - Fu Dog *"Umm…Is your dog okay?" - Yahto *"I don’t know. But the Huntsmaster entrusted me with some kind of gold scale to find what he’s searching for." - Rose *"It's game time, my friend." - Akuba Trivia *The Millenium Dragon started as nothing but a dream. The author liked the idea and fleshed it out into a story. *The author has stated that Jake possesses his season one Dragon form in the story rather than his season two Dragon form. *Yahto's taste in clothing is similar to the author's. *The character Akuba was inspired by the character Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh (season zero) Disclaimer The Millenium Dragon is a non-profit fanfiction. All characters are copyright to their respective owners. American Dragon: Jake Long characters who have shown up in the story are copyright to Disney Animation. Every other characters are copyright to their respective owners. External links *The Millenium Dragon in Fanfiction.Net *Sora W.T.K.'s bio in Fanfiction.Net The Millenium Dragon Category:Fan Fiction